not your average assassin
by JUstthatkiddwhoWriteS
Summary: this is not one of those pertamis guardian/assassin is is something no one has seen before where young percy is blessed by many immortals but is unsure who his real parents are .follow percy on his journies,missions,and many strange dreams.i hope you all like what ive put together .bad summary but trust me youll enjoy this great read
1. running

I always knew i was different...weird even .all demigods are made from god,and mortal. i'm here...almost by magic.i was an accident ,a mistake and a stain on Olympus. That's why I was abandoned as a baby ,my own mother didn't want me .i'm male so no wonder she didn't want me .my life is a very long story and right now it is not relevant.i was 6 and running for my life ,from what?i wasn't sure,i just knew it was huge and right on my tail.i was running through the woods in a country i wasn't sure of.i had just escaped from another dreadful orphanage when this thing came.i was panting and when the massive beast roared i sped up knowing it was gaining on me. I burst into a clearing and finally slowed and dropped to my knees.i was breathing heavy but the shine of the moonlight above seemed to soothe me.i closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing.i shakily stood and turned to face the monster it loomed out of the shadows the forest line provided ,out came a giant...giant.

I slowly looked up as the hairy giant towered over me. I knew what it was , like it was etched in my head ,"a laistrygonian" i whispered under my breath. the giant looked down at me and smiled ,a nasty broken toothed smile."masters going to be very happy that you're dead"he said as he began to swing his arm down at the ground.i lunged to the side as his fist hit the ground and dirt flew. I had finally caught my breath and I began to run faster than before,as if I was charged by the moon. I ran dodging , ducking ,and jumping out of the way of trees. I moved with great agility and swiftness as the clumsy giant trailing me lumbered through the woods . suddenly I tripped and I seemed to fall in slow motion as black swirls began to develop below me soon I was falling into a circling black vortex. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact ,but I simply passed through. although my surprise was shortly lived as I fell onto cold ground . my eyes snapped open to reveal that i was laying on granite flooring in some sort of palace. I looked up to see a a tall figure looming over me ,I slowly stood but realized I only met the mans stomach. I looked up at the man who was staring down at me.

His eyes looked the same as the vortex I had just fallen into. they looked as if space was captured in his eyes. he wore a long black and red cloak that fell clear to the floor . He had to be at least 7 feet tall, but did not hold a very muscular complexion."hello young Perseus".He spoke in a voice so melodic I almost hadn't recognized that he had spoken."who are you"I asked still looking up at him .he knelled down and met me at eye level."Do not be afraid,I am Chaos the creator of everything and the gods themselves.I have been watching you Perseus ,you are capable of great things . I have brought you here to train".I was taken back and was unsure of what to say ,he is lord chaos the creator of everything.I had no memory of him like I had had with the giant , but something inside of me knows he is telling the truth .one side of me was telling me to believe him . yet the other is telling me to watch my back. Thoughts were bubbling up inside of me and I decided to bow . He chuckled ,and it seemed to shake the palace walls."No need for that Perseus". I looked back up at him."How bet lets start some training" he said as he smiled widely . I smiled back and the deal was made. this was just the start of my story.

Hi my names Perseus Hunter Jackson,son of Chaos,Athena,Hestia and the man hating moon goddess Artemis.

**AN:/he guys thanks for all the support on my other works.i had an idea and i have presented in front of you with this story i hope you guys enjoyed i will try to update every/or every other day so stay remember this is not intended to be a pertamis if you guys would like pairings i can but i'm not very good at love stuff so pray for the is also not going to be one of those stories where its "based" of of the game "assassins creed".so please comment your thoughts **


	2. The claiming

I moved swiftly through the woods .i had just finished my latest assassination assignment and it was now time to dispose of the weapon.i ran until i finally stooped ,it was far enough away from the city and the trees would prevent helicopters from seeing. i laid my cheytac .408 on the ground and stepped a few feet away from the weapon as flames began to pour out of my palms like weapon was no match to the intense heat of my i was finished i clenched my fists to stop the flames and stopped moving."you are not as sneaky as you think lady Artemis" i called out to the darkness.a small smile formed on my face."now are you and your girl scouts going to come out or am i going to have to burn you out".i say as my eyes become ablaze and fireballs form in the palms of my hand.i turn around slowly to find 20 or so girls in silver clothing all aiming arrows at my chest.

"who are you " asks a weaponless 12 year old girl standing in the middle of the girls.i bow "who am i lady Artemis","do not play tricks with me boy".she spat the last word as if it was an insult."lord chaos never told me who i am, he did say you were involved though". Before i could say anything she snapped her finger and a bright light consumed me , when the light dimmed I was standing in some sort of throne room.12 gods and goddess including Artemis stared down at me from their thrones .there was another flash of light which I had to shield my eyes from , when the light dimmed this time two more gods stood .Hades and Hestia. although I had never met any of them before ,chaos had told me who they were."sup" I said nonchalantly .

Before any of them could say anything a pitch black vortex opened up next to me .One step at a time chaos emerged slowly ,making a grand entrance. all the gods (including Zues)gasped at who they saw.I bowed before pulling a packet of papers out of my coat pocket and handing them to him."The targets have been taken care of sir",he simply nods in return and turns towards the Olympians."I hope you are all aware of who I am,yet this is not important. I see you have met young Perseus(im 14 im not that young),he is my personal assassin". The gods expressions never changed,they stay shocked i mean the creator of everything,of them is standing in front of them .Zeus finally cleared his throat and asked "who is his godly parent".chaos laughed "its actually,who are his godly parents".Athena gasped "that makes him a god".chaos chuckled again he is much more than that"."Perseus is going to be the greatest hero ,and the savior of Olympus,he has the d.n.a of Athena,Artemis,and hestia,he is also my son. A silence even quieter fell in the room.i was even shocked,"this is impossible" Artemis breathed.

Everyone's eyes looked above me as did I as I saw first an owl,then a burning fire,next came a bow and finally a pitch black vortex .the vortex collapsed in on its self and soon every one was screaming and arguing."Enough" chaos commanded,and instantly the room fell silent again."All of you shut up,he is your son "he said the last part glaring at Artemis,athena,and hestia he has been claimed so it is official .Ii will leave it to you all to figure out arrangements for camp halfblood". He turned to me "Percy im sorry for not telling you this sooner"he outstretched his hand in it was a pen . I took it and looked up at him."Use this wisely ,although ill hook you up for weapons". He winked and with that i was teleported to some sort of camp.i turned around to be faced with three goddess'.i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding in. This should be very interesting

**AN:/hey guys second chapter,sorry if its kinda crummy its late ,and ive been outside all day hunting sooo here it is please remember to write a review any helpful suggestions are welcomed thanks to everyone who commented before keep em comin.**


End file.
